Rawk Hawk
'''Rawk Hawk' is a fighter at the Glitz Pit who appears in the game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is a mini boss who can be fought in chapter 3. He is the former champion of the Glitz Pit. Prior to the events that took place in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Rawk Hawk joined the Glitz Pit, made his way up the ranks, and eventually became champion. However, he only became champion by default, since his rival, Prince Mush mysteriously disappeared before their title match could begin. Rawk Hawk also has a secret training room that Bowser and Kammy Koopa find at the end of chapter 6. Attacks Rawk Hawk has many attacks that he uses to damage Mario and his friends making him pretty tough to figure out. *'Slide Kick': Rawk Hawk runs then slides into the person closes to him. This attack always attacks the person in front. *'Double Flip': Rawk Hawk does two flips in the air attacking Mario and his partner. This attack can be a little difficult to block due to the speed. *'Diving Smash': Rawk Hawk's most strongest attack. Rawk Hawk does his trademark pose, leaps into the air, then dives down on his opponent inflicting a major amount of damage. Fortunately, this attack is pretty easy to Guard against. *'Rafter Shake': When Rawk Hawk has taken half amount of damage, he grabs onto the stage rafters and starts shaking it dropping many different objects on Mario and his partners dealing different amounts of damage. NOTE: After Rawk Hawk does this attack, he still hanges on the rafters making him a Ceiling Enemy. Mario must use Hammer Throw, Earth Tremor, or Flurrie's Body Slam moves in order to hit him and knock him off. Strategy Due to Rawk Hawk's many attacks that target both Mario and his partner and his ability to hang from the ceiling, Flurrie is definitely the best partner choice for this fight. Mario should save his Star Power for Sweet Treat when needed and just keep up with Power Smashes (if Rawk Hawk hangs on the ceiling, just switch to Flurrie and have her use Body Slam to knock him off saving Flower Power). At 40 Hp, Rawk Hawk is definitely the strongest foe fought since Mangus von Grapple but he should fall anytime soon. Stats *HP = 40 *POW = 4 *DEF = 0 *LVL = 34 Gallery Rawk Hawk Champ's Belf.jpg|Rawk holding the Champ's Belt. Trivia *Rawk Hawk could be a parody of the former wrestler, The Rock. *Judging from his attacks, Rawk Hawk seems to use the Lucha Libre method of wrestling, involving flashy acrobatic moves. In terms of wrestling, he is also considered to be a heel, a villainous wrestler who uses dirty, underhanded methods to win, regardless of popular opinion. **On a related note, a real wrestler known as Hawk existed in the '70s, who at first was a heel but became so popular with fans that he eventually turned babyface, or simply face (in other words, became a heroic wrestler who fans are supposed to cheer for) for the rest of his career. *The North American version of the game states that his attack power is three and his defense power is one, when in actuality, his attack power is four and his defense power is zero. Additionally, it says his maximum HP is 30, when it is really 40. *Rawk Hawk is the only boss in the entire game who can be fought again anytime although he isn't really a chapter boss. *If Mario takes the time to get rid of all of Rawk Hawk's fans in the lobby and Mario talks to him, he gets very angry and tells Mario just because he doesn't have any fans, that he shouldn't be getting rid of his. *In the Spanish version, Rawk Hawk said the name of Super Smash Bros. Melee game after having defeated The Koopinator. *When Mario is the champion, he is forbidden from entering the major league locker room (or the minor league locker room), but Rawk Hawk isn't, as when Mario first enters the major league, Rawk Hawk enters the room. However, this may be because he can convince security guards to do whatever he wants, evidenced by the way he gets one to lock Mario in another locker room before their fight. *Rawk Hawk is one of few characters in the game to have his own battle music despite not being the main Chapter's boss. The others are the Shadow Sirens. *Rawk Hawk is also one of few characters in TTYD to break the fourth wall. He catches Bowser in his secret training room, Rawk Hawk points to the screen asking the player that they haven't forgot about him. *It turns out that Rawk Hawk has a secret training room somewhere under Rogueport after Bowser finds it. This could imply that Rawk Hawk doesn't really live at Glitzville. *Rawk Hawk's name in the Spanish version of the game is Hawk Hogan which may be a parody on a real life wrestler Hulk Hogan. de:Aurelius es:Hawk Hogan it:Falkoman Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Glitz Pit Competitors Category:Male Characters